


ocean eyes

by loucia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Billie Eilish Song, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, No Spoilers, Romance, Song Lyrics, Song: Ocean Eyes (Billie Eilish)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loucia/pseuds/loucia
Summary: Dean aurait pu rester ainsi des heures et des heures, plongé dans ces yeux couleur océan.





	ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue, je vous en prie installez-vous. Ca faisait trèèès longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit puis une idée d'OS m'est venue en écoutant Ocean Eyes de Billie Eilish, cette chanson m'a fait penser à Destiel, du coup voilà ce que ça donne !
> 
> J'espère que c'est pas trop nul... Pas de spoilers, que du fluff, ce n'est situé nulle part de particulier dans la série.
> 
> Je vous conseille d'aller écouter la chanson (pendant, après, avant, peu importe), je la trouve vraiment très belle.
> 
> Bref, enjoy!
> 
> (et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ofc, héhé)

I've been watching you  
For some time  
Can't stop staring  
At those ocean eyes

Dean regardait Castiel dormir, une bière à la main, un léger sourire aux lèvres sans même s’en rendre compte. Si l’ange dormait, c’est qu’il avait vraiment épuisé ses batteries et Dean se sentait coupable, pour changer. Évidemment, ce n’était pas lui qui avait combattu Castiel, il s’était bel et bien battu aux côtés de Dean et Sam, comme il le faisait toujours. Mais le chasseur pensait que c’était de sa faute si l’ange était dans un tel état. Toujours là pour eux, prêt à se battre dès qu’on lui demandait, il répondait à chaque prière des frères, et rappliquait d’autant plus vite si c’était Dean qui appelait. Bien sûr, cela, Dean ne le réalisait pas. Ou du moins, il enfouissait au plus profond de son esprit toute pensée concernant Cas’, qui ressemblait à plus que de l’amitié. Castiel avait déjà tout sacrifié pour eux, il ne pouvait pas en plus se permettre de lui imposer ses...sentiments...quels qu’ils soient. Il avait toujours pensé que Castiel était comme un frère, il faisait partie de la famille. Mais depuis peu il se rendait compte qu’il y avait autre chose, il ne savait quoi, il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu’il ressentait, ou plutôt ne voulait pas, quand il tombait sur le regard de Castiel. Ce regard rassurant, bienveillant, toujours là quand il le fallait, toujours là quand Dean en avait besoin. Ce regard bleu. Comme l’océan. Dean secoua la tête à cette pensée, voilà qu’il se mettait à devenir niais. Il observait l’ange depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, pensant aux yeux bleus cachés sous les paupières fermées, les sentiments qui l’envahissaient lui retournant l’estomac. Parfois, Dean oubliait que Castiel était un « ange du seigneur », comme il aimait se présenter, qu’il était si puissant qu’il pourrait effacer son existence s’il le voulait, qu’il pouvait rayer des villes entières de la carte du monde. Il oubliait bien trop facilement que Castiel n’était pas humain, surtout lorsqu’il plongeait dans ses yeux, si expressifs, plein de chaleur, de douceur.

Burning cities  
And napalm skies  
Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes  
Your ocean eyes

\- Tu comptes l’observer comme ça longtemps ?

Dean sursauta et faillit lâcher sa bière avant de se tourner vers l’intrus. Il toussa pour se redonner contenance et essaya d’empêcher le rouge de monter à ses joues lorsqu’il découvrit Sam appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte du motel miteux dans lequel ils restaient.

\- Euh… je l’observais pas. Je… enfin… tu vois.

Sam laissa échapper un sourire en coin, légèrement moqueur.

\- Non, Dean, je ne vois pas. Tu veux bien m’expliquer ? Demanda Sam, jouant l’idiot.

Dean grogna, avant de se lever et de poser brutalement sa bière sur la table, ce qui réveilla presque Castiel qui fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil. Dean s’excusa mentalement auprès de l’ange, le réveiller était la dernière chose qu’il voulait, il avait vraiment besoin de repos. Sans s’en rendre compte, Dean s’était de nouveau perdu dans la contemplation de Castiel qui dormait, oubliant la présence de Sam.

\- Dean… tu es mon frère. Et je t’aime, d’accord ? Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi ?

Dean se retourna enfin, se demandant ce que son frère voulait bien dire.

\- Huh ?

\- Mais parfois, tu me donnes vraiment envie de m’arracher les cheveux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu fais preuve d’un tel déni, ça en devient étouffant ! Si c’est étouffant pour moi, je ne préfère pas imaginer comment c’est, là-dedans, finit Sam en s’approchant de son aîné pour lui tapoter le crâne du poing.

\- Hey ! Je ne te permets pas ! Et d’ailleurs qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, ou plutôt de qui. Arrête de faire l’idiot, arrête de fuir.

\- Fuir quoi ?

\- Tes sentiments ! s’énerva presque Sam.

Dean lui fit alors signe de se taire, lui montrant Castiel qui bougeait dans son sommeil. Sam leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de la pièce, Dean derrière lui, fermant la porte pour ne plus déranger l’ange.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend Sam, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Sam se demanda alors s’il était possible d’être autant enfoncé dans son déni que Dean. Son frère était vraiment le champion pour refouler ses sentiments au plus profond de lui.

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur, mais peu importe : c’est stupide. Je ne sais pas si c’est parce qu’il est un ange, ou bien parce que c’est un ange dans un corps d’homme, ou encore si c’est juste parce que tu penses ne pas le mériter mais…

-Sam…, tenta de couper Dean, n’aiment pas la direction que prenait la discussion.

\- Non ! Tu me laisses finir. Tu… tu mérites ça, ok, Dean ? Tu mérites, et je ne le répéterai jamais assez, tu mérites d’être heureux. Tu mérites d’avoir un peu de bonheur. Et si c’est avec Cas’ que tu le trouves, ce bonheur, qu’il en soit ainsi. Ne laisse pas pas la peur de ce que les autres vont penser te gâcher ça, ne laisse pas ta peur d’être toi-même tout ruiner.

\- Je…

Dean était plus rouge que jamais, regardant ses chaussures, espérant désespérément que le sol l’avale. Ainsi, il était plus transparent qu’il le croyait. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus transparent.

\- Dean. Je te connais par cœur. Bien sûr que je lis en toi comme un livre ouvert, dit Sam, comme s’il avait lu dans son esprit.

On entendit alors du bruit venir de l’intérieur de la chambre, ce qui attira l’attention des deux frères.

\- Je crois que ton ange s’est réveillé.

\- C’est pas mon…

Puis Dean laissa tomber, se rendant compte que cela ne servait plus à rien de mentir.

\- Va le voir Dean, lui dit Sam avant de lui donner une tape encourageante sur l’épaule et de partir Dieu sait où, pourvu que lorsqu’il revenait, ces deux-là avaient réglé leur situation. Dean se gratta l’arrière de la nuque, plus embarrassé que jamais. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait empêcher une sensation de soulagement l’envahir. Son frère ne le rejetait pas. Il le soutenait, et l’encourageait à avouer, ses… sentiments à Cas’.

Cas’. Son meilleur ami, celui qui l’avait sauvé, qui avait toujours cru en lui, qui était toujours retourné vers lui, même quand Dean lui donnait toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas le faire. Dean avait vraiment été un enfoiré parfois avec lui. Il s’en voulait tellement. Cas’ méritait beaucoup mieux qu’un humain faible, méchant, brisé, fragile, guidé par ses émotions. Cas’. Son ange. Dean soupira profondément avant de toquer dans la chambre et d’entrer sans attendre d’y être invité.

\- Dean, fit Cas’ de sa voix profonde, ce qui fit frissonner le dit Dean de tout son être. Ce dernier s’insulta mentalement. « Idiot, ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il prononce ton prénom. »

\- Hey, Cas’, répondit Dean en se plongeant, sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, dans les yeux de l’ange, qui brillaient des restes de sommeil. Dean le trouvait adorable, à cet instant, ce soldat de Dieu, si puissant, et qui semblait si fragile pourtant sur le moment, les cheveux ébouriffés, de légers cernes sous les yeux, les traces de son sommeil se lisant encore sur son visage doux, et qui semblait inquiet.

\- Dean, j’ai cru entendre Sam crier, tout va bien ?

Évidemment, inquiet pour lui, comme toujours. Dean ne le méritait vraiment pas.

\- Non… enfin, si tout va bien, il… il m’a remis les idées en place, plaisanta Dean en se passant une main dans les cheveux, nerveusement.

Castiel, lui sourit, rassuré, et Dean, comme d’habitude se noya dans son regard, regard qui le fit se sentir faible un moment, assez longtemps pour qu’il se sente obligé de s’asseoir. Sur le lit. À côté de Cas’.

No fair  
You really know how to make me cry  
When you gimme those ocean eyes

Castiel le regardait si intensément que Dean avait l’impression qu’il allait se mettre à pleurer, ou s’évanouir, au choix. Il avait affronté des centaines de monstres, il avait vaincu l’enfer et le diable lui même mais c’était ce regard perçant, profond, qui achevait Dean. Il soupira, ne se sentant plus capable de reculer, car s’il reculait maintenant, il ne savait pas s’il aurait la force un jour de recommencer. Il avait peur, bien sûr, peur de ses propres sentiments, peur d’être rejeté, peur de ne rien mériter, peur d’avoir accès au bonheur et qu’on lui arrache.

I'm scared  
I've never fallen from quite this high  
Falling into your ocean eyes

Alors, plutôt que de se lancer dans un long discours, de peur que sa voix ne tremble trop, et surtout parce que ce n’était pas vraiment son genre, Dean prit les mains de Castiel entre les siennes, celui-ci baissant les yeux pour regarder ce que Dean faisait.

\- Cas’, je… je…

Décidément, c’était une mauvaise idée de parler, Dean sentait son cœur s’emballer, sa respiration accélérer et savait qu’il n’arriverait pas à dire les mots si importants, qui pourtant devaient sortir. Castiel prit plus fermement les mains de Dean dans les siennes, le calmant d’un geste, avant de poser délicatement une main sur sa joue. Il caressa tendrement le visage du chasseur, souriant légèrement, observant Dean qui avait baissé les yeux. Puis, avec tout l’amour dont un ange du seigneur était capable de faire preuve, et c’était probablement beaucoup, Castiel dit :

\- Je sais, Dean. Moi aussi.

Dean, ne pouvant plus se retenir, et sentant le stress qui tordait son estomac laisser peu à peu place à de l’espoir, releva la tête pour croiser les yeux de l’ange, et posa, enfin, ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel. Castiel et ses yeux couleur océan.

Those ocean eyes


End file.
